miigz03fandomcom-20200214-history
Miigz03
Miigz03 is a secondary antagonist, later main protagonist in 1900's + 2000's. He is a friend of Tina Nelson and the eldest son of Joni and Peter. And the older brother of Demangel Monster. Appearance 2016: Same from 2017, but this past self is wearing an black pirate coat, pirate hat and an uncracked creatornecklaces. 2017: A purple 14-year-old boy who wears a sweater and long pants with ripped holes in them. His fingers have claws a claw-like shape to them, one hand missing there middle finger. he dons a toothy grin and pitch purple black eyes with light grey pupils and spiky dome-like hair. And his creator necklaces is purple but it's cracked. 2018: A purple 15-year-old boy who later wears an black coat and a dark-purple shirt, with aqua color tongue and mouth, alike shape teeth. Also he have small two-each on his chin. 2019: TBA Personality False personality: Funny, idiot, unfriendly, swearing, pedophilia, neutral, nasty, stupid, creepy, and friendly True personality: Cruel, manipulative, egotist, abuse, diabolical, madness, obsessive, vengeful, archenemy, reckless, sadistic bully, brainwashes, arrogant, spontaneous, impulsive, mastermind, assassin, wrathful, homicidal, infect, chaotic evil, greedy, ruthless, swearing, pedophilia, and deadly Plot ''1900's + 2000's - the Un-making of Animation World'' He was a neutral creator who appears as a unfriendly friend to Tina. aiding her on her travels after Tina left the Ruins. Chapter 17 - He appear as a figure who follows Tina during a late night in the Forest, Tina notices him from the shadows and attempts to run from him. Chapter 18 - When Tina stops at the bridge, he appear behind her and revealed himself as Miigz03. Chapter 19 - After Miigz03 and Tina met each other for the first time. He told her to hide behind the largest lamp from his friend FatherofNelsons, Nelsons asked him what his business was, but Miigz03 told him that he was staring at the lamp. Later after Nelsons left, Miigz03 tells Tina that she can come out now. Telling her he will meet up with her later. Chapter 24 - He was now later seen, shocking at Tina for fighting the other creators. Chapter 25 - He then talking Tina that she is in trouble for her crimes, and tells her about the Lincastrouis, a "terror-bird" that was hunted to extinction by Whitney Fox. Chapter 26 - After they were done of talking, He puts out an butterfly knife, and grabs Tina, giving her a warning about killing Creators, but Tina promises that she wont hurt any more Creators. Chapter 27 - He then pushes Tina to ground and calls her weak, then asks if she wants to go the United States, she agrees to go. Then he saying let's go. Chapter 28 - However he and Tina just met of two lucky pirates, Hedley, Torrance, and Longbourne. Chapter 29 - After the pirates run away from nothing, he just thinks they are pussys or something, but til he see's something and begins to run away which Tina confused. Chapter 30 - Tina seen running away from the monsters, which find a cave to hide and Miigz03 grabs her, hiding from the monsters and have got away. Chapter 31 - After that, got into a fight about 1 minutes of lies being a character/creator, so Miigz03 give Tina their shortcut. Chapter 33 - After the shortcut, Miigz03 and Tina then talks about species with just a human and a cricletherium. Chapter 34 - After just that, a Creator named Brad, who never wants to Miigz03 takes her to United States which he believes he is gonna rape her, but Tina yells at them to stop it. Chapter 35 - When he tries to calm her down, but she is very mad as fuck. And calling him a purple sicko. However Brad calms them down. And went them to Brad's Wooden Cabin for the night. Chapter 36 - As they all got to Wooden Cabin, they went to sleep for morning as possibly. Chapter 39 - Miigz03 was seen in shocked and have saw something which Tina is confused, however Brad have seen it as well and it's... 'Chapter 40 '- The Corrupted Mindless Monsters, coming towards them before they start to run at them, Brad have let Tina and Miigz03 to escape along his friends to survive. 'Chapter 44 '- Shortly after both Miigz03 and Tina, along with Brad's friends have escaped from the monsters, however Tina gonna pee and be back for 25 minutes. However as she left, Miigz03 was revealed to be request by Cabbagey and have murder Brad's three friends. 'Chapter 45 '- He was seen sitting on bench, waiting for her and she did. But telling her about OCs and he was formerly worker to OCs, but the suit for one of the OCs have been crushed to death. Which the poster, made by Miigz03 have warn to never trust OCs ever. 'Chapter 46 '- Tina and Miigz03 later show to his sister, Demangel Monster and his friends, Packaged, Doctor Venkiller and NotLedgerH, which he joins in and Tina says a first swear words. 'Chapter 47 '- When they first heard Tina say those swears word for the first time, they went to CreatorHotel Studio and talk about it. Which age doesn't minder anymore. 'Chapter 50 '- When all of people can attack by Diaper Gang, however they all laughing about it but JedidiahCudby is murdered and beaten to death by Diaper Gang who lost the fight. 'Chapters 51-57 '- When Tina sings Are you join or quit, Miigz03, Demangel Monster, and several people who later become Smugglers. 'Chapter 58 '- Miigz03 was seen with Cabbagey and Doctor Venkiller at the dark cover, which Tina is confused when they are doing. 'Chapter 59 '- 'Chapter 60 '- 'Chapter 61 '- 'Chapter 62 '- 'Chapter 63 '- 'Chapter 64 '- 'Chapter 65 '- 'Chapter 66 '- 'Chapter 67 '- 'Chapter 68 '- 'Chapter 69 '- 'Chapter 70 '- 'Chapter 71 '- 'Chapter 72 '- 'Chapter 73 '- 'Chapter 74 '- 'Chapter 75 '- 'Chapter 76 '- 'Chapter 77 '- 'Chapter 78 '- 'Chapter 79 '- 'Chapter 80 '- 'Chapter 81 '- 'Chapter 82 '- 'Chapter 83 '- 'Chapter 84 '- 'Chapter 85 '- 'Chapter 86 '- 'Chapter 87 '- 'Chapter 88 '- 'Chapter 89 '- 'Chapter 90 '- 'Chapter 91 '- 'Chapter 92 '- 'Chapter 93 '- 'Chapter 94 '- 'Chapter 95 '- 'Chapter 96 '- 'Chapter 97 '- 'Chapter 98 '- 'Chapter 99 '- 'Chapter 100 '- 'Chapter 101 '- 'Chapter 102 '- 'Chapter 103 '- 'Chapter 104 '- 'Chapter 105 '- 'Chapter 106 '- 'Chapter 107 '- 'Chapter 108 '- 'Chapter 109 '- 'Chapter 110 '- 'Chapter 111 '- 'Chapter 112 '- 'Chapter 113 '- 'Chapter 114 '- 'Chapter 115 '- 'Chapter 116 '- 'Chapter 117 '- 'Chapter 118 '- 'Chapter 119 '- 'Chapter 120 '- 'Chapter 121 '- 'Chapter 122 '- 'Chapter 123 '- 'Chapter 124 '- 'Chapter 125 '- 'Chapter 126 '- 'Chapter 127 '- ''1900's + 2000's 2 - the Hidden Treasure'' TBA 1900's + 2000's 3 - the Evil Secrets of Darwin IV TBA Gallery Want to see more? Visit Miigz03's Gallery! Concept Arts Trivia * He is self insert of the creator of the story, Miigwan Shawbay Ash. * Miigz03 may be heavy inspired by Purple Guy from FNaF and Sans from Undertale. * He has a missing finger, its unknown how he lost this finger in comic. In real life his finger is remains stay cause his finger isn't cut, the creator of the comic (Miigwan) thinks he will do it for future, but it will be hurt and pain. Category:1900's + 2000's Category:1900's + 2000's Main Characters/Creators/OCs Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:1900's + 2000's 2 Category:Circletheriidae Category:Smugglers Category:2003 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Demons